I'm Only Me When I'm With You
by Aleka446
Summary: One moment, she was telling him, 'I hate you.' The he learned that... well, apparently, girls lied. Birthday fic for everyone's favorite anime artist. SaixOC friendship oneshot, inspired by Tayor Swift's song. R


**Happy Birthday Sai!**

I'm Only Me When I'm With You

My breath was quick and uneven. I felt sticks tugging at my waist-length brown hair. I kept my forest green eyes on my target, grinning mischievously. My prey had escaped me before; never again!

The target stepped closer, completely unaware of his current situation. I flattened myself as best I could against the rocks. "Damn these mountains hanging off my chest!" I snarled. I wasn't the biggest-busted girl in the world, but hell, I could barely handle these damned things. They made it so hard to sneak up on someone.

Footsteps. Time to shut up.

I waited until they were right in front of me before exploding out of the bushes and launching myself at the unsuspecting boy. His eyes were already trained on me, though, and that's when I realized that he was very suspecting.

_Shit._

Excuse my profanity.

He tripped me and pinned me down as I landed face-first in the grass. "God dammit, Sai," I said as a tanto touched the back of my neck. "My boobs have been smushed against hard, cold Earth enough for today!"

"Judging by your tone… and choice of vulgar language in comparison to 'breasts'… I suppose you're irritated."

"Damn you. Now get off."

He got off of my back and I rolled over in the grass. "Sai-kunnnn," I whined, adding an honorable to his name for brownie points, "just one hug? It is your birthday, after all. Seven-fricking-teen, and still haven't hugged a girl."

"Brea," he said. My name on his tongue was heaven and sent a flare of butterflies rolling in my stomach and a blush rise to my cheeks.

Okay, maybe I had the _teensy tiniest _little crush on him.

"Breausidlilly," Sai said, this time using my full name.

"That's _not_ my name." I'm such a good liar. "And what?"

"Well… you said it's my birthday…" Sai seemed hesitant.

"Come on, Sai," I said, grinning at him sheepishly. "We're, like, best friends." I felt a little awkward saying our relationship status… Perhaps it was because I wanted to be more and he was still in the beginner zone with making friends.

"Well… On someone's birthday, you're supposed to fulfill their desires, correct?" I narrowed my eyes at the pink on his cheeks. Was this normal? "Well… I wanted to know if you'd spend the day with me," he said awkwardly.

I was too busy examining the blush on his cheeks to register what he had said completely at first. When the words got through my thick skull, I blinked in shock, my own blush blazing across my face. "L-Like a date?!"

"… As friends, of course."

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't disappointed. But hell, it was Sai. What're you gonna do, beat it into him?

I'm going to hell…

"Sure," I replied, brightening up with the thought that I'd be beside him for the rest of today.

He smiled at me and I took his hand. "Let's go have fun," I said with a smile.

* * *

Sai lifted his index finger and traced out a pattern in the stars, showing me another constellation. I smiled as he went on to describe the story of the picture in the sky, eyeing his fingers lying so still and close to mine.

The day had been amazingly fun, if exhausting. We had gone all around the village, exploring and resting before spurring up some more fun. I got an entire street of people to sing 'Happy Birthday' to him. Sai had never looked so… energetic?... in his whole life. I decided happy wasn't the right word to describe his expression.

"Brea?"

I blinked as my name was spoken. My gaze locked onto his and I realized our noses were brushing. "Sai," I whispered, my throat going dry and my pose stiffening.

"Do you want some chocolate?"

_Ooh, yes, give me some cho-_

_ Wait, WHAT?!_

"Chocolate?!"

"Yes. I got some from Sakura-san. Would you like some?"

"Y-You didn't have to lead me on!" I said, letting my embarrassment out on him accidentally.

"I'm sorry?" Sai asked, confusion tangled in his voice.

"Sai, you're such an idiot!" I growled, turning over and curling up.

There was a bit of silence before Sai stood up. "Have a good night, Brea. Thank you for spending time with me today."

I felt guilt pang in my chest. Gulping down the feeling, I tried to convince myself that I should feel sorry for myself instead of him. It didn't work.

Damn my attraction to that boy.

I stood up and pulled the blades of grass- well, some of them- from the mess I called hair and started running.

"Sai!"

He was just heading back into town. He paused and glanced back, gaze grazing mine. He barely had time to open his lips before I tackled him into a hug. "I'm sorry, okay? And don't expect me to say it again! You're a jerk and I hate you, so don't expect me to spend a day with you like this again!"

I had no idea what I was going on about. I was definitely sending a mixed message, lying with my arms around him and my breath on his neck.

"... Brea?"

"What?" I asked quietly in reply.

"Why do you hate me?"

"I hate your stupid hair, your dark eyes, your gay belly shirt, your lips, your nose, every little feature of you perfect face. But most of all… I hate…"

I bit my lip.

"The way I don't hate you… not at all."

He pushed me away as he sat up, and then looked at me. His expression was unreadable. We sat there, me looking down and him staring at me.

"Thank you," he eventually said.

"What?"

"I did want a hug… but… the book said it was better to play hard to get."

I stared at him before resisting the urge to bang my head into a wall. "There you go with your damned books again," I growled, glaring.

"It worked, didn't it?"

"Smart ass," I mumbled. "Yes, it did. You're a terrible friend."

"I am?"

"No."

"But you just said-"

"One thing about girls, Sai. We lie."

"Oh. Then allow me to lie back."

"Knock yourself out," I invited dryly.

Sai waited a long moment before saying, "I hate you, too."

* * *

**Inspired by the song 'I'm Only Me When I'm With You' by Taylor Swift. You dun like it, shut up. **

**For my artist, cha! -3333**

**Happy somewhat-belated birthday, Sai!**

***Cough These two are in my fanfic 'Five Months' cough***

**Review? :D**


End file.
